<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Much Obliged by SingingShantiesAllTheWay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249337">Much Obliged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingShantiesAllTheWay/pseuds/SingingShantiesAllTheWay'>SingingShantiesAllTheWay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amsterham, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Stress Relief, This Is Not A Ship They Are Just Fucking, Why Is There No Tag For</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingShantiesAllTheWay/pseuds/SingingShantiesAllTheWay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"How long's it been?"</p><p>Hamid's head snapped up, attention immediately focused on Grizzop. "I. What?"</p><p>Grizzop pointed at the book in Hamid's hands. "I know what's in those books. I know you hate 'em. But you're reading it anyway." He scratched the tip of one lanky ear. "So. How long's it been?"</p><p>....in which, for Hamid, it's been Rather Too Long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Much Obliged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/gifts">dunkelgrau</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All blame for this lies at the feet of a certain artist and a specific work of art. You know who you are, and you know what you did. 💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"How long's it been?"</p><p>Hamid's head snapped up, attention immediately focused on Grizzop. "I. What?"</p><p>Grizzop pointed at the book in Hamid's hands. "I know what's in those books. I know you hate 'em. But you're reading it anyway." He scratched the tip of one lanky ear. "So. How long's it been?"</p><p>Hamid was slowly colouring while Grizzop spoke, and tips of his ears were scarlet now. "I'm sure," he replied haughtily, "I have no idea what you mean, Grizzop."</p><p>Grizzop's smirk was ferocious. "Liar," he said, and was across the room almost too fast for Hamid to register the movement. Grizzop's hands were on his knees, pinning him to his chair, and he leaned very close, peering sharply into his face. Hamid found the gleaming red of his eyes deeply unsettling. "You know what I mean. You're so pent up I can cut it in the air with a <em>stick</em>, much less a knife. So." Grizzop's eyes narrowed. "How long. Has it. Been?"</p><p>Hamid stared. He was reasonably certain there was still a room around them, but it had faded into nothing but background noise in the wake of Grizzop's intensity. Hamid had never had it focused entirely on <em>him</em> before and it was...</p><p>Overwhelming was not the right word.</p><p>It was like being stared at by an avalanche waiting for the right volume or pitch of sound to come roaring inescapably down.</p><p>"Not...quite a... year?"</p><p>Impossibly, Grizzop's smirk only grew broader at this.</p><p>"Thought so. You reek of it."</p><p>Hamid felt the book being lifted out of his hands, and heard it thump to the floor as Grizzop flung it over his shoulder. Without moving away, Grizzop said, "I can take care of that for you."</p><p>"I-" Hamid stopped and swallowed and became aware that he had no words to follow it. "Grizzop, I-"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. You like the ladies. I know."</p><p>Grizzop relented and stepped back, and Hamid found he could breathe. He sucked in a deep, desperate breath and choked on it when Grizzop leaned over and <em>sniffed</em>.</p><p>"Thing is. There aren't any ladies available right now. And that's probably not gonna change anytime soon, right? And you. <em>Stink</em>. Of. Frustration, Hamid, and it means you're gonna be distracted and if you're distracted you're gonna make mistakes and we cannot <em>afford</em>, Hamid, for you to make <em>mistakes</em>."</p><p>Grizzop folded his arms.</p><p>"You will be a <em>liability</em>, Hamid. So. I say again: I can take care of that for you."</p><p>Hamid blinked at Grizzop as this inexplicable offer pinged hectically around in his brain; as a stalling tactic, he got to his feet, smoothed his palms down his shirt. "I don't- I mmmean, it's very <em>kind</em> of you to offer, Grizzop," (<em>I think-</em>) "-but I, I, I don't-"</p><p>Grizzop sighed.</p><p>"Okay, look. Do you object to <em>trying</em>?"</p><p>Hamid floundered. "I. Don't... think so?"</p><p>"<em>Yes</em> or <em>no</em>, Hamid? No ambiguity about this. If you object, it's <em>fine</em>, I won't mention it again."</p><p>Hamid stared at Grizzop. He knew his preference: he'd never had any interest whatsoever in men, but he supposed, thinking about it logically, he had no real <em>objection</em>. Ultimately, it was just... bodies, really. Mostly the same shape, barring one or two, well. Critical details.</p><p>Still.</p><p>Hamid had to admit he’d been a bit... on edge, lately. And out of anyone immediately available, Grizzop was at least sized appropriately. And he was offering. And.</p><p>Hamid came to an abrupt decision and drew himself up to his full height.</p><p>“No, Grizzop. I. I do <em>not</em> object.”</p><p>Grizzop grinned, and Hamid found himself suddenly worried. He had no time to reconsider, however - Grizzop was already moving. Hamid’s breath left his body in a rush as he was borne backwards and hit the wall with a <em>thud</em>. His hands flew instinctively to Grizzop’s shoulders, but there was a tongue under his chin, licking back along the underside of his jaw to the <em>extremely sensitive oh gods</em> spot just under his ear, and something in Hamid’s brain short-circuited.</p><p>“Huh,” Grizzop said. “Wasn’t sure that’d work.”</p><p>Hamid drew in a breath. His hands were still on Grizzop’s shoulders, curved over them now and holding tightly.</p><p>“What- how did-” </p><p>“Just a guess,” Grizzop said, and Hamid whimpered, because Grizzop’s mouth moved against the same spot when he spoke. “You rub there with your thumb when you’re feeling upset.”</p><p>Grizzop leaned back to smirk at him, trapping Hamid’s gaze. “Or <em>tense</em>.”</p><p>“O-oh.” </p><p>His nerves already fizzing, Hamid was hyperaware of Grizzop’s body holding him pinned against the wall. Grizzop was <em>strong</em>, a thing Hamid had known in the abstract but which startled him now - he wasn’t certain he could actually break free if he wanted to.</p><p>The uncertainty of that sent a seeking wisp of something warm uncurling in Hamid’s belly, and his cock faintly twitched in response. He felt his ears burning.</p><p>They were nearly of a height, which aligned Grizzop almost perfectly against him. Grizzop shifted to press his thigh between Hamid’s legs, and he gasped; he felt acutely the tense-and-relax of hard muscle against his groin. Grizzop, still staring Hamid in the face, experimentally rolled his hips forward, and grinned more broadly as Hamid’s cock, already interested, became firmer. Hamid groaned and closed his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah I thought it wouldn’t take much.”</p><p>Hamid’s voice was tight. “Grizzop, I-”</p><p>“Shut up. This ain’t about changing your mind, it’s about getting you off so you can give Zolf his books back and we don’t have to pretend we don’t see you slinking around like a het up tomcat.”</p><p>Hamid shut up, and felt his blush spreading from his face down his neck. Grizzop followed it with his tongue, licking under Hamid’s chin and down the center of his throat. </p><p>“Just... lean back and think of England, or whatever.”</p><p>Hamid felt Grizzop’s clever fingers unbutton his shirt with astonishing swiftness, and sucked in a breath when he resumed dragging his tongue down Hamid’s chest to his navel. Hamid’s hands clenched against Grizzop’s shoulders when he reached the waistband of his expensive trousers; he risked opening his eyes, looking down.</p><p>Grizzop was looking up at him with a knowing smirk, and Hamid found he couldn’t look away. Holding his gaze, Grizzop opened his mouth, leaned forward, and entirely engulfed the obvious bulge straining Hamid’s trousers.</p><p>Hamid’s moan was more of a growl, and he dug his fingers into Grizzop’s shoulders as the heat of a firmly-exhaled breath huffed over him through his clothes. Grizzop laughed - Hamid could feel it in the shake of his shoulders and the hum of sound against his entirely-too-sensitive cock - and drew back, and stood up.</p><p>“Wanna tell me what you like?” With no further preamble, Grizzop swiftly and nimbly unfastened Hamid’s trousers and pushed them down over his hips. “Or should I just figure it out as I go?”</p><p>Hamid tried to answer, but Grizzop’s hands on his hips tightened and drew him abruptly forward, and he could feel the hard line of Grizzop’s own erection, still trapped behind fabric, rub against his. Hamid whined instead, a high keening that sounded desperate even to his own ears.</p><p>“I’ll figure it out.”</p><p>He was doing a good job. Hamid closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall with a soft <em>thunk</em>. He felt Grizzop’s mouth close over his throat, felt the brief scrape of teeth before they were replaced by another lingering drag of wet heat from Grizzop’s tongue, laving his neck up to his chin.</p><p>Grizzop bit, swiftly and sharply, and Hamid cried out - it sent an electric snap of something that was certainly not pain straight down his spine to his groin, and he couldn’t stop the immediate shove of his hips against Grizzop’s.</p><p>“Liked <em>that</em>. Good to know.”</p><p>Grizzop’s hands left Hamid’s hips; he could feel them moving between them, and then heard the soft rustle of fabric. He realised what it had been - Grizzop’s own trousers falling to the floor - when he felt the sudden shock of a warm hand wrapped around his cock, and the <em>heat</em> of another incredibly rigid erection pressed to his. Hamid gave a tiny moan and rocked forward again, felt exquisitely the slide of his cock along Grizzop’s inside the cage of Grizzop’s hand.</p><p>"Do that again," Grizzop told him, and returned his free hand to Hamid's hip to guide him in doing just that. Hamid fisted his hands in Grizzop's shirt and rolled his hips, and <em>moaned</em> when Grizzop tightened his grip briefly at the apex.</p><p>"Again."</p><p>Hamid obeyed, and <em>gods</em> it felt so good, why did it feel so good?</p><p>Just bodies, he reminded himself somewhere in the lust-soaked haze into which his mind was rapidly devolving.</p><p>It seemed less strange, with a body right here and impatiently determined to prove it.</p><p>Hamid felt Grizzop's teeth nipping along his collarbone and shivered at the sparking pleasure of it that danced over his skin. His blush must cover his entire body by now, but its warmth didn't prevent a showering of gooseflesh that followed the shiver down.</p><p>"You like it <em>sharp</em>," Grizzop muttered into Hamid's shoulder. "Okay. I can work with that."</p><p>This time Hamid's shiver was one of anticipation.</p><p>Grizzop let go of their cocks and grabbed Hamid's hips with both hands. He dug in with his claws, and Hamid hissed at the abrupt sting of it and felt his pinging nerves and swollen cock interpret it as ecstasy.</p><p>Hamid dug his fingers into the back of Grizzop's neck and thrust hard. Grizzop tightened his grip and Hamid felt Grizzop's cock slide between his legs when their hips met.</p><p>"Will if you want to," Grizzop muttered, then bent his head to take Hamid's nipple between his teeth, and Hamid bit back a sharp cry.</p><p>Experimentally, Hamid rocked forward again, testing the sensation of Grizzop's cock between his thighs. The hard length of it underneath his balls, nudging behind them, made his breath catch. Grizzop made no sound, but Hamid felt his cock jump, and let himself have the little thrill of smug pride that he'd got a reaction as well, however minute.</p><p>"Right," Grizzop said. He let go of Hamid's hips and bent down to rifle through a pocket in his trousers. "Lean back, close your eyes, relax. This'll feel good if you do."</p><p>Hamid caught a glimpse of a small jar in Grizzop's hand as he stood up, but nothing more than that, because Grizzop had him by the chin, urging his head back against the wall.</p><p>"Wasn't kidding," Grizzop said, and rewarded Hamid with a bite on the shoulder when Hamid acquiesced and closed his eyes.</p><p>"Remember," Grizzop continued. Hamid's hyperactive senses noted a sudden smell, something herbal. "<em>Relax</em>. You'll like this. But you gotta relax."</p><p>Grizzop urged his legs apart with one hand and Hamid felt suspicion bloom. It was confirmed a moment later: Grizzop dragged something slippery - the source of the scent, whatever was in the jar he'd retrieved - over Hamid's opening, and Hamid's eyes flared open.</p><p>"What did I tell you?"</p><p>Grizzop's voice brooked no argument. Hamid felt one fingertip tracing an unhurried circle around his opening, and drew a shuddering breath. </p><p>"I wouldn't do anything to hurt you," Grizzop told him. "Do what I tell you and you'll be fine. Or," he continues, and Hamid felt every point of contact with Grizzop vanish. "Or if you like, I can stop. None of this is <em>required</em>."</p><p>Hamid breathed a shaky exhalation.</p><p>"Keep going," he whispered. "I want- to keep going."</p><p>He closed his eyes.</p><p>Grizzop's hand appeared between Hamid's legs again, and this time when Hamid felt his finger it eased inside him, pulling some of the slick substance along with it, and Hamid bit his lip hard enough to draw blood because <em>ffffuck</em> it felt so heart-stoppingly good and he would never have anticipated <em>this</em>.</p><p>Grizzop braced Hamid's body with his own as he withdrew his finger and returned it just as slowly, a little deeper this time; withdrew again, sank back into Hamid over and over, each time a little faster, a little harder. When Grizzop added a second finger, Hamid cried out and gripped his shoulders again; by the time Grizzop plunged three inside him, Hamid had wrapped his arms around Grizzop and buried his face in his shoulder to muffle the obscene sounds that Grizzop pulled out of him.</p><p>Grizzop slid his hand from between Hamid's legs and pressed the full length of his body against him, trapping Hamid against the wall. Hamid could feel his cock between his legs again and whimpered, unable to stifle the sound or the grinding movement of his pelvis, trying to feel more of the rigid length of it.</p><p>"All right, then."</p><p>Grizzop slid his hands behind Hamid, underneath him, lifted him up with frighteningly little effort. He braced Hamid against the wall and brought Hamid's hips forward- just a little, just enough. </p><p>Hamid felt the blunted tip of Grizzop's cock nudge his opening and he <em>gasped</em> as, without pausing, Grizzop pushed forward and inside him in a single smooth thrust.</p><p><em>Now</em> Grizzop paused, giving Hamid a moment to acclimate - or perhaps himself; Hamid felt him shudder, felt Grizzop's cock jerk inside him once, heard the tiny sound he gave at the same time.</p><p>Grizzop adjusted his grip, settled Hamid against the wall, drew his hips back slowly. Hamid's eyes rolled back; the slick not-quite-friction was ecstatic in a way he'd never experienced, and the heat it stoked deep, <em>deep</em> in his belly threatened to burn him alive.</p><p>It was exquisite.</p><p>Grizzop eased forward again, and as with his fingers, this second inward push was a little harder, a little deeper. Hamid curled his hands around the back of Grizzop's neck, trying to remember how to breathe, how his heart was supposed to feel; surely this jackrabbit-pounding of his pulse couldn't be normal.</p><p>Another easy withdrawal, another patient thrust in. Hamid rolled forward to meet Grizzop's thrust this time and received a growl in reply. Grizzop dug his cock deep before withdrawing again, and a brief flare of stars bloomed behind Hamid's eyes. He heard himself moan and bit down on it, but couldn't stop himself from thrusting again, seeking, <em>needing</em> friction on his own cock, unable to find it.</p><p>Grizzop thrust again, another slow and easy movement that brought with it another wave of incandescent pleasure and on the heels of it Hamid's need only grew. Hamid clutched Grizzop's shoulders and rocked against him, angling himself to trap his cock between their bodies, and as with Grizzop's movement, Hamid's inflamed his own urgent desperation.</p><p>Grizzop took Hamid's reciprocation as a signal to abandon caution, each thrust coming quickly, forcefully, and Hamid stopped trying to muffle his cries. The astonishing delight of being opened, being filled, being <em>fucked</em> was far stronger than Hamid's will.</p><p>Hamid relinquished his last tightly-gripped sliver of self-control and let the avalanche roar over him.</p><p>"<em>There</em> we go."</p><p>Grizzop's voice was a self-satisfied purr in Hamid's ear, and a moment later, he felt -</p><p>-a touch-</p><p>      -warm and firm and-</p><p>  -<em>fuck</em>-</p><p>Grizzop's hand encircled Hamid's cock and something huge and bright and silent exploded behind Hamid's eyes and deep in his core.</p><p>Hamid hung motionless, transfixed by his searing orgasm, trapped by Grizzop's body, and <em>screamed</em>.</p><p>It might have been a lifetime later when Hamid came back to himself. He was dimly aware of the wall behind him still, of Grizzop's hand underneath him and his other arm bracing the small of Hamid's back, and of Grizzop's tongue licking a surprisingly delicate trail up his throat, following his rapid pulse. Grizzop's cock remained buried inside him, and Hamid let his attention linger on the feel of it, the unhurried in-and-out that now sent ripples of aftershock cascading along his nerves.</p><p><em>Gods</em> it was delicious.</p><p>Grizzop angled a lazy thrust deeper, and Hamid felt the grin against his throat when he softly mewled at the spread of warm pleasure it sparked.</p><p>"Not much longer," Grizzop said into Hamid's skin, and bit again, briefly but enough to leave marks. "Bear down."</p><p>Hamid, drifting in languid afterglow, couldn't immediately attach meaning to the words. Grizzop continued fucking into him with the same steady, easy movement while Hamid recovered enough of himself to parse language.</p><p>Hamid finally understood, and did, and Grizzop groaned.</p><p>"Just like that."</p><p>Grizzop's grip tightened; he leaned hard against Hamid, pushing him into the wall. The pace of his thrusting did not change, but he dug deeper, angled upward more sharply, and Hamid wondered, with every renewed surge of singeing pleasure, if it was in fact possible to die of this.</p><p>"<em>Just like that</em>-"</p><p>Now Grizzop moved more roughly, quicker, the roll of his hips becoming an increasingly arrhythmic snap. Hamid hooked his leg over the small of Grizzop's back, arched against the wall, and tensed around Grizzop's cock as tightly as he could.</p><p>The effect was instantaneous. Grizzop slammed his pelvis forward, burying his cock in Hamid as deeply as physically possible, and bit down on Hamid's throat. It muffled Grizzop's hoarse cry and strangled Hamid's; he felt with excruciating intensity the abrupt burst of heat as Grizzop's orgasm filled him.</p><p>They stayed that way - Grizzop inside Hamid, Hamid wrapped around him, pinned against the wall and exhausted - for long moments. Finally, Grizzop lowered Hamid to the floor, sliding free of him in the process.</p><p>Hamid braced a hand against the wall, made it two when he realised one was not going to be enough, and tried to remember how to stand.</p><p>He got it on the second try, and straightened.</p><p>Grizzop, pragmatic as ever, was already refastening his trousers, and looked up at Hamid.</p><p>"Good? Need healin'?"</p><p>Hamid considered a moment, then shook his head.</p><p>"No," he answered, "no, I don't think so. But Grizzop-"</p><p>Grizzop paused, and Hamid was secretly pleased by the quick look of concern.</p><p>"When you go out, if you could return Zolf's books to him? I'd be much obliged."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Miri for the perfect ending, and hence, the title. And as ever, thanks to the Wilde ride for enabling my terrible habits.</p><p>PS: 'Amsterham' is the best ship name I've ever encountered.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267907">[ART] Much Obliged</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/pseuds/areyouokaypanda">areyouokaypanda</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>